In Yamazaki et al Tetrahedron Letters 22 135-136 (1981), there is a disclosed paraherquamide which is isolated as a fungal metabolite. No uses for paraherquamide are disclosed in Yamazaki et al. Also disclosed is the synthetic derivative dihydroparaherquamide produced by the catalytic reduction of paraherquamide. Paraherquamide and dihydroparaherquamide are best described in the following structural formula: ##STR2##